yugioh zexal through astral world
by titan v god
Summary: ever wonder what happened while Yuma and his friends were in astral world. this story is my version of what could of happened in the battle against the evil in astral world.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Yugioh zexal in any way shape or form.

"You don't have to feel scared or alone" Astral Yuma said

"Cause your felling the" everyone said

"Flow "Yuma said as they all went into the portal

There was a large flash of light as they all went through the portal and it was like that for about 2 minutes. When the light disappeared Yuma saw that he was falling with Tori next to him. He looked around and saw that his other friends were falling in different directions from him and Tori.

"Yuma all little help here" Tori shouted making him stop thinking

"Hugh oh right" Yuma said trying to figure out away to stop himself from falling

He then thought of they were going to rescuerei after vector took him they had to fight acutal monsters and utopia became real and actually fought them

"I summon zw unicorn spear" Yuma cried

"Yuma what good is that gonna do" Tori shouted

as soon as she said that they both landed on unicorn spears back and glided down to the ground.

Nice work Unciorn spear yuma said as unicorn spear dissapered

"Did we make it" Tori asked

"Yeah but we got separated from the others" yuma said

"Well thats just great" Tori said

"Dont worry ive been here before remember" Yuma said

"Yeah but did you come to this part exactly" Tori said

"No but were near a part that i did go down.i saw it when we were flying down on unicorn spear "Yuma replied

"why dont i trust you" Tori said

Actually hes right a voice said from behind them

The 2 of them turned around to see astral standing behind them

"Astral" Yuma said while smiling

"Hello" Yuma astral replied

"You couldve showed up sooner and stopped us from falling" Tori said

My mistake Astral said

Since when did you become one for jokes Yuma said

"After my duel with you" Astral said

"Anyways do you know Where the others are" Tori asked

"Sadly i dont but we must head to the city. Astral told them"

"Allright lets go" Yuma said

"Oh and yuma here" astral said as he sent 7 beams of light at yuma and they landed in his hands

Yuma looked at the objects astral gave and relised they were the 7 utopia cards including utopic dragon

"All right thanks astral" yuma said

"Now lets go find your friends" Astral said

"Right" Yuma replied

(With shark)

"Rio Rio" shark called as he was flying on aero sharks back trying to find his sister

"Shark" a voice said from behind him

Shark turned around and saw it was kite following him on galaxy eyes photon dragons back

"What do you want Kite" Shark asked

"We need to stick together if we split up it could result in us both getting lost" orbital said

"Well im gonna find Rio before i do anything" shark said

"I know you care about her but we need to get to safety a city near here. we should head there and see if shes there "Kite told him

Fine but try to keep up shark said as he flew towards the city

Same old Shark Kite said as he flew after Him

(With trey,quatro and quinton and vetrix)

"Were are we" Trey asked

"I dont know quatro" replied

"We are in astral i do know" quinton said

"Yes but the question is where in astral world are we vetrix"said

"Hey over here they all heard" a voice say

They looked around and saw rei,mizar,deumon,Elito,girag and rio flying down towards them

"Hey are you guys ok trey "asked

"were fine what about you guys"rio replied

"were fine" quatro called

"Hey is shark with you guys" rio asked

"no "Yuma,tori and kite arnt here either vetrix said

"Theres a city near here maybye we should head there" Mizar sugested

"Good idea" Trey said

"all right lets go" quinton said as they started to head towards the city

(back with skark and kite)

"How far is it shark asked "

"Not that far kite replied"

Suddenly black smoke surronded galaxy eyes was pretty mutch a living flashlight

"Whats happening Kite said"

"Not sure Shark replied"

"Your distruction is happening" a voice said as the smoke cleared and reveled that they were in a black version of the barian sphere feild

when the smoke cleared they saw an enemy that they thought that they would never see again

"Number 96" Shark growled

"Hello Barian "number 96 smirked

"I am not a barian any more" Shark yelled

"how are you alive Shark saw vecotor use a puppet version of you to duel deumon and rio" Kite yelled

"Ah thats quite astral went back to astral world the number energy began to fade but mine began to grow becuase all of astrals hate and anger was not being used there for making me be able to recover and split away from astral and server my master once more "Number 96 told them

"Your thousand is Your master and hes been destroyed" Shark yelled

"Not new master Number 96" replied

"Who is you new master "kite yelled

"How about we duel to find out. and if you win ill tell you if you lose you will both be destroyed "Number 96 sugested

Your on shark said

"But Shark this is risky" Kite told him

"So that doesnt dose matter is taking him down" Shark replied

"Fine we accept your challenge Kite" told number 96

"Very well then lets begin" Number 96 told them

"Duel disk locked" Shark cried as he activated his duel disk

"Your destructin is at hand" Number 96 said as his duel disk appered on his arm

"Duel gaser loaded" Shark cried as he put on his duel gaser

"Go photon transformation"Kite cried as he morphed into his dueling form

"Authented reality vison link established" a voice said

"Lets duel all "3 of them said

Authors note

I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter of my new shark and Kite defeat number 96 or will Number 96 destroy them out in the next chapter


	2. light and water vs darkness

"Lets duel" Shark,kite and Number 96 said

"Ill take the first move I draw" Number 96 said

Number 96

Life points:4000

hand:6

"Ah the new deck my master gave me is truly powerfull" Number 96 said

"New deck "Kite asked

"Why dont i show i activate the feild spell dark mist feild spell makes it so all dark element monsters gain 500 attack points and all water and light element monsters lose 500 attack points " Number 96 said

"What Shark "said

"Hes wekend both of our decks" Kite said

"That right next i summon dark mist magician" Number 96 said

Dark mist magcian

level:2

attack:1000

defense: 400

"Now i use his ability witch allows me to summon 2 more dark mist magicians at the cost of 100 life points each" number 96 said

Number 96

life points: 3800

"Next i overlay my 3 dark mist these 3 monsters i build the overlay network and xyz 96 dark mist "Number 96 decleared

Number 96 dark mist

rank:2

OLU: 3

attack: 100

defense: 1000

"Oh no" Kite said

"Neither of us have numbers "Shark said

"Thats now i place 2 cards face down and end my turn" number 96 said

Number 96

life points: 3800

hand: 2

"My move i draw" kite said

Kite and shark

Life points: 4000

Kites hand: 6

sharks hand: 5

"First ill use the ability of photon i dont have any monsters on the feild i can special summon him" Kite said

Photon slasher

level:4

attack:2100

defense: 0

"Next i activate the ability of photon since you have an xyz monster on the feild i can special summon him in defense mode" kite said

Photon thrasher

level:5

attack:2100

defense:1000

"next i tribute these 2 monsters to special summon my comes the monster thats more savage than a super comes galaxy eyes photon dragon" kite cried

Galaxy eyes photon dragon

level: 8

attack:3000

defense:2500

"So you brought out your ace on your first bad dark mist swamp lowers its attack points by 500" Number 96 luaghed

"That dosent matter go galaxy eyes photon dragon attack "number 96 kite cried

"I deteach 1 overlay unit to activate dark mists special abilty" Number 96 said

"I use galaxy eyes photon dragons special abilty now both of our monsters are removed from play "Kite said

"I activate my face xyz thanks to this trap dark mist goes back to my extra deck and my 3 dark mist magicians "number 96 said

Black mist magican

level:2

attack:1000

defense:400

"so by using that spell galaxy eyes dosent get removed from play and he can now attack 1 of your dark mist magicans" kite said

Number 96

life points:2300

"Nice move shark" said

"Thanks but im not done i activate the spell triple to this spell 1 monster on my feild can count as 3 for an xyz i use galaxy eyes photon dragon to build the overlay net work and xyz summon neo galaxy eyes photon dragon" kite cried

Neo galaxy eyes photon dragon

rank:8

OLU:1

attack:4500

defense: 3000

"once again black mist swamp lowers your monster attack by 500 "Number 96 said

"it would if neo galaxy eyes abilty didnt stop long as i used galaxy eyes photon dragon as an overlay unit i can negate the effects of all other cards on the feild" Kite said

"Nice now our monsters wont lose attack points "shark said

"I place 1 card face down and end my move kite" said

kite

life points: 4000

hand:1

"all right my turn draw "Number 96 said

Number 96

life points: 2300

hand:3

"first illt summon dark mist warrior in attack mode" Number 96 said

Dark mist warrior

level:4

attack:1800

defense:1500

"now i play his abilty once put turn i can lower his level for every thousand life points iso i lower his level by 2" dark mist said

Dark mist warrior

level;2

Number 96

life points 300

"Next i over lay all 3 of my monsters 2 xyz summon number 96 dark mist once again "dark mist said

Number 96 dark mist

rank:2

OLU: 3

attack: 100

defense: 1000

"Not again "Kite said

"So its just the same monster "shark said

"well if you thought it was the same monster watch i have under 1000 life points i can evolve dark mist into his chaos chaos xyz evolution. Rize up chaos number 96 dark storm "number 96 cried

chaos Number 96 dark storm

rank:2

olu:4

attack:1000

defense:1000

"Now go dark strom attack neo galxy eyes with dark demize "Number 96 declared

"I activate the trap number destuction" kite announced

"Number destruction "Number 96 said

"thats right and you should thank quinton for making this card makes it so a number monster cant use its special abiltys and it can now also be destroyed by a non your attack is negated monsters" kite said

"A minor setback cuase i use the spell dark card powers up dark storm by the attack points of 1 monster in your graveyard and the monster i choose is galaxy eyes photon dragon" Number 96 said

"Oh no" Kite said

Chaos number 96 dark storm

attack:4000

"Relax he cant use any of his abilitys and he also dosent have enough attack points to destroy neo galaxy eyes" Shark said

"Your right he dosent for now.i end my turn" Number 96 said

Number 96

hand: 1

life points: 4000

"All right my go i draw" shark said

Shark

hand:6

life points:4000

Shark a voice called from behind him

"Huh shark" said

Shark turned around and saw yuma Tori and astral comming towards him

"Shark use these" Yuma said as 5 beams of light went towards shark and landed in his hand

It turned out that the 5 beams of light were actually sharks number including the number he had when he was a barian

"Thanks Yuma" Shark called to him

"No problem "Yuma replied

"All right i activate the spell deep sea to this card i can special summon 2 water monsters from my hand so i special summon 2 panther sharks" shark said

Panther shark

level:5

attack:1100

defense;2000

"Next i overlay my 2 panther these 2 monsters i build the overlay network and xyz summon number 73 abyss splash" Shark said

Number 73:abyss splash

rank:5

OLU: 2

attack:2400

defense: 1400

"next i activate the spell deep sea to this spell i can send 1 monster with 2000 or more attack points to my grave yard and 1 monster on our feild can attack you by sending jaws man to the graveyard abyss splash can attack you directly "Shark said

"What Number 96" said.

"Go abyss splash end this duel attack with posidens wave" shark cried

"Noo" number 96 cried

"All right "Yuma cried

"We won Shark" said while smirking

"Not yet we didnt" Kite said

"Huh "Shark asked

"Hahahah" They heard a voice say

Number 96

lifepoint: 100

"What how" shark said

"my trap mist sheild thanks to this trap i can make sure i survive your attack with 100 life points" Number 96 said

"True but i can still attck you with Neo galaxy attack dark strom" Shark said

"What "Number 96 said

"You have no trap cards and you cant use dark storms abilty so this duel is over" Shark said

"Nooooo" Number 96 cried

Number 96

life points: 0

Shark and Kite:win

"All right" Tori said

"Nice work you guys" yuma said as the sphere feild they were in faded

"Now tell us who your new master is" Kite said

"I said i would tell you if you defeated me .and i have not yet been until then fools "Number 96 said as he teleported away

"Why that little" Shark said

"Shark let it just head for the city" yuma said

"All right then lets get going" Kite said as they started to head towards the city on galxys eyes back.

Authors note

Whos is dark mists new master and why is dark mist working for out next time.


	3. Chapter 3: the return of an old enemy

"Master im sorry i was not able to destroy light and water" Number 96 said

"I am aware and i expected this "a dark figure said

"please forgive me" Number 96 begged

Oh you are already forgiven infact i am now sending you on another mission "The dark figure replied

And that is number 96 asked

To find all of yuma tsukamos friends except shark and kite and bring them here The dark figure said

your wish is my command number 96 said as he dissapered

Are you sure you should keep him a voice said from behind him

Fear not my dear friend You are going to find yuma tsunkamo and destroy him The figure said

As you wish The Person said

Do not fail me are lucky i separated you and rei shadows and let you have your own body to fight Yuma vector The figure said

As you wish Vector said as he teleported away

The fool will be the one that gets destroyed the figure luaghed

(with yuma,shark,kite,astral and tori)

How far are we from the city Shark asked

Not to far Astral replied

You keep saying that but weve been going for about an hour Kite said

Try being stuck here with only rainbow kuriboh and then tell me how bad it is Yuma replied

Well i can make it worse a voice said as a dark mist appeard that sent Shark,Kite and tori flying.

What is happening Yuma said

Another attack Astral said

Hello Yuma a voice said as the mist cleared and another Sphere feild then saw who cuased it

Vector Yuma growled

Nice to see you remember me Vector replied

How are you still alive I purified Rei shadows astral said

Thank my master for that and this new deck that i will defeat you with vector said

So you want to duel me Yuma said

You got that right,i want revenge for you and nash destroying me Vector said

Well if its a duel you want its a duel youll get Yuma replied

Yuma are you sure this could be dangerous Astral asked

Dont worry ill win cuase im feeling the disk go yuma cried as he activated his duel disk

I will have my revenge Vector said as a duel disk appeared on his arm

Duel gazer lets roll Yuma cried as he put on his duel Gazer

Authented reality vision link established a voice said

Lets duel Yuma and vector said

Ill go first i draw Yuma said

Yuma

life points: 4000

hand:6

i summon gogogo golem Yuma said

Gogogo golem

level:4

attack:1800

defense:1500

Next i use kagetokages special abilty since i summoned a level 4 monster i can special summon him Yuma said

KagatoKage

level:4

attack:1100

defense:1500

Next i overlay GoGoGo golem and these 2 monsters i build the overlay network and xyz summon Number 39:utopia Yuma said

Number 39 utopia

rank: 4

OLU:2

attack:2500

defense:2000

Like i didnt see that coming Vector said

Tell me if you saw this coming i activate the spell overlay to this card you cant take any of utopias overlay units Yuma said

Intresting vector said

I place 1 card face down and end my turn yuma said

Yuma

life points: 4000

hand:2

My turn i draw vector said

Vector

life points: 4000

hand:6

First i summon masquarade knight vector said

Maquarade knight

level:4

attack: 2000

defense:0

Next i use the spell triple xyz Vector said

What thats my card kite said

You got that right so i guess you already know what it does.i use triple xyz effect to build the overlay network with masquarade knight and xyz summon number 104:masquarade Vector said

Number 104:masquarade

rank:4

OLU:1

attack:2700

defense:1200

And now ill use masquarade to attack utopia Vector said

I use the trap half unbreak thanks to this trap utopia isnt destroyed and i only take half the damage yuma said

Yuma

lifepoints: 3900

You saved your self for now so i place 1 card face down and end my turn vector said

Vector

life points: 4000

hand:3

My turn i draw Yuma said

Yuma

life points:3900

hand: 4

I use the spell card overlay multiplacation thanks to this spell masquarade gains the amount of overlay units utopia has and then the number is doubled Yuma said

Number 104:masquarade

OLU:6

Why would you give me overlay units Vector said

Youll see cuase next i activate the spell card rank down magic numeron to this spell i can rank down utopia into an xyz monster whos a lower rank than he is Yuma said

Why would you rank him down vector said

Wait and see cuase now i rebuild the overlay network with utopia to xyz summon number 39 utopia roots Yuma said

Number 39: utopia roots

Rank:2

OLU: 3

attack: 500

defense: 500

Now utopia roots attack Masquerade with rising sun roots slash Yuma cried

Why would you attack Youll only destroy you own monster Vector said

Thats what you think i use utopia roots special abilty now by giving your monster an overlay unit i can negate my attack yuma said

Number 104:masqurade

OLU:7

Ok now im confused Vector said

Oh you should be cuase now the diffrence between our ranks is 3 utopia roots gains 300 attack points Yuma said

Number 39:utopia roots

Attack:800

So that little power up wont help you vector said

Oh yeah well i use roots other ability and its attack points get multiplied by the amount of overlay units you have 7 so his attack points get multiplied by 7 Yuma said

Number 39:utopia roots

Attack: 5600

So you cant attack me so whats the point vector said

Thats what you think as utopia roots attack was negated i can activate double or to this spell when one of my attacks are negated i can double that monsters attack points and attack again so go utopia roots attack number:104 with rising sun roots slash Yuma said

Number 39 utopia roots

attack: 11200

I play the trap damage zero thanks to this trap i take no damage Vector said

Ans now utopia roots attack points return to normal Yuma said

Number 39:utopia roots

Attack: 5600

I place 1 card face down and end my turn yuma said

Yuma

life points: 3900

hand:0

Its my turn and its time for me to win this go chaos draw Vector cried

oh no Yuma said

Oh yes i activate the spell card rank up magic the seventh one thanks to this card i can evolve an xyz monster into a chaos xyz monster so i evolve the number 104: maqurade into chaos number 104: umbral horror masqurade

Authors note

Will yuma be able to beet Vector and chaos number 104 find out in the next chapter

I aplogize for any spelling,puncuation or Grammar you see any leave them in the reviews so until the next chapter ill c u guys


	4. chapter 4: return of an old enemy part 2

Last time on yugioh zexal ...

Hello yuma a voice said

vector yuma growled

nice to see you remember me vector said

if its a duel you want its a duel you'll get yuma said

Lets duel the both said

utopia roots attack number 104 with rising sun double roots slash

i play zero damage so i take no damage vector said.

I know play rank up magic the seventh one to rank up masquerade into chaos number 104 : umbral horror masquerade.

rise up umbral horror masquerade vector cried

number c104: umbral horror masquerade

rank: 5

olu: 2

attack : 3000

defense : 1500

that's not good is it tori said from out side the sphere

no it isn't kite said

next i play the spell masquerade fortification. now by equipping this spell to masquarade not only does he gain 300 attack for every non-number monster on the feild but if he battles a number monster his attack is doubled. however to keep this spell in play i must give up 500 life points at the end of every turn vector said

not good yuma said

now masquerade attack utopia roots with umbral demise vector cried

i play my trap utopia switch. thanks to this card if a utopia monster is an overlay unit for an number monster. the overlay unit swaps places with the monster and keeps the overlay units so now utopia roots becomes number 39 utopia yuma cried

Number 39 utopia

rank: 4

attack: 2500

defense: 2000

and now since your attack target is gone your attack is stoped yuma said

clever move. i end my turn vector said

vector

life points: 3500

hand: 2

all right here goes i draw yuma said

i play the spell card rank up magic numeron force. thanks to this spell i can evolve my xyz monster into a chaos xyz monster. so rise up number c39: utopia ray victory yuma cried

number c39 utopia ray victory

rank: 5

attack: 2800

defense: 2500

this thing again vector said

now utopia ray victory attack umbral horror masquerade . rising sun victory slash yuma said

vector

life points: 3400

next i play the spell xyz uprising now i can summon the xyz monsters that are overlay units for my current xyz monster. so come on out utopia and utopia roots yuma said

Number 39 utopia

rank: 4

attack: 2500

defense: 2000

Number 39: utopia roots

Rank:2

attack: 500

defense: 500

now roots and utopia attack vector directly yuma cried

vector

life points: 400

now i play the other ability of xyz uprising i can select on xyz monster in your graveyard and make you take damage equal to half of its attack points and i chose umbral horror masquerade so this duels over yuma said

noooooooooo vector cried

vector

life points :0

yuma: win

allright tori cried

way to go yuma shark cried

nice kite said

all right vector start talking who is your new master and why did he send you of all pepole to attack us. more importantly how are you here yuma yelled clearly angry about something

you think id just tell you. now if youll excuse me i have somewhere to be. ta ta vector said as a black aura surrounded him and he teleported away

you know this is starting to annoy me shark said

you have no idea kite said

i cant belive hes back yuma said

neither can i. seperated him and rei using the numeron code astral said

it dosent matter what does matter is that we take him down kite said

yeah yuma agreed

authors note

omg sorry its been so long since i updated .i just have been so busy with stuff i haven been able to update im really sorry. so yeah the next chapter will be coming out really close to each other. so until the next chapter ill see you guys. :)


End file.
